The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Peter Ping Lim. The objective of the breeding program was to produce vigorous new garden floribunda rose varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made sometime between April and June of 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘Survivors’. The pollen parent is unknown. The new variety was selected in June of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research nursery in McMinnville, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in McMinnville, Oreg. in June 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 5 successive generations.